Til The End
by este angel
Summary: Soifon and Hisagi can't get each other off their minds. A dark stranger seems to be following them both. What will happen next? Rated T just in case.
1. The Accident

Hey guys! Instead of HistuKarin this is going to be Soifon and Hisagi. Its going to be a shortfic, hopefully around 7500 words when its done? Maybe longer. Anyways I hope it works out! Also I am also writing another HitsuKarin one and it isn't going to be a one shot. So yeah, read this, give reviews. Message me with comments, concerns that type of stuff. Well that is all. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Bleach, but I do not.

* * *

"Shit!"

Hearing a loud voice, Soifon turned towards the source when suddenly –thud! She got knocked back a couple feet which didn't hurt her body too much, but her mood was just about destroyed.

"Oi! Why don't you watch where you're going!"

The figure sprawled on the ground quietly cursed when he recognized the voice. Although he wouldn't admit it to the other shinigami, Soifon intimidated him. Quickly, he scrambled up and knelt down into a low bow.

"Sorry, Soifon-taichou. It won't happen again."

"Hisagi-fukutaichou?"

Hisagi looked up, a sheepish expression on his face

"I thought you had a vice captains meeting. Omaeda left for it over 10 minutes ago." Soifon's eyes narrowed, as if she was now suspicious of what her lieutenant was doing.

"We do. It's just, Ikkaku and I went drinking, and we lost track of time. When I realized how late I was, I tried to get to the meeting as fast as I could. But as you can see I wasn't paying very close attention so I accidentally 'shunpo'ed into you." Hisagi blurted out.

'Shit,' he then thought. 'I really shouldn't have said that I was going drinking with Ikkaku. It's bad enough that I almost knocked her over, now she probably thinks I'm some irresponsible drunk.'

However, if this was what Soifon was thinking, she showed no sign of it. In fact her face was inscrutable as usual.

Hisagi sighed and tried for redemption. "I really am sorry about that Soifon-taichou."

Turning, Soifon began to walk away.

"You should probably be going if you ever want to make that meeting of yours."

"Hai!"

So with that, Hisagi was gone, 'shunpo'ing as fast as he could to get away from that embarrassing encounter. Like that would help. Leaving faster wouldn't change Soifon's opinion any.

"Well that was smooth,' a voice inside of Hisagi's head said.

'Oh, shut up would you. I'm not in the mood for this.'

'No really, I think you nailed that one. Just another woman falling into your trap,' the voice mocked. Apparently, it thought that it was quite funny and startled chuckling.

'I said shut up!'

Still laughing, Hisagi's zampakuto slowly became quiet once again.

Seeing the 13 Gotei Protection Hall coming up, he increased his speed again. Finally reaching the room he burst through the doors. Everyone looked up at him, surprised looks on their faces.

"Yay! Sagi-chan's here!" Yachiru exclaimed. Hisagi winced at his new nickname.

"Hisagi-kun, you're late," Rangiku told him, a bored look on her face. Really she could be doing better things. Like drinking sake or napping. Instead she had this meeting.

"I know, Rangiku-san. I'm sorry. I just got a little… occupied. I won't be late next time."

"Hey, there's no need to apologize to me. I don't mind. "

Hisagi forced a smile in her direction, and with one final sigh, he sat down. 'This seems like it is going to be a long meeting,' he thought to himself.

And he was right about that.

"So as you have probably noticed there have been a lot more ryoka breaking into Sentrei this month."

"Demo, Sasakibe-kun, there has only been one."

"I realize that, Hinamori-chan, but typically there is none."

"I think it's inaccurate to say that here has been a lot more, though. It implies something more dramatic."

"OK, Iba-kun! But that still doesn't detract from the fact that there were ryoka!"

"Well-"

The bickering continued for several minutes but Hisagi wasn't focusing on that. His thoughts were elsewhere; elsewhere being a short but tough, purple-haired, female captain of course. He couldn't quiet figure out what was bothering him so much. It's not like she was his captain, so making a fool of himself wasn't that bad… right?

"Hmm?" Rangiku leaned over the table peering at Hisagi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. I was just thinking."

"Does she have a name?"

"Does who have a name?"

"The girl you're thinking of!"

Ah. Hisagi's cheeks heated up. How did Rangiku know? Well it wasn't like that anyways. It was Soifon for crying out loud! He respected her sure, but being attracted to her was far different from respecting her.

"Oh, uh, its not-"

"Just be sure to treat her well," Rangiku said, smiling at him.

Hisagi sighed. It was impossible to talk to Rangiku when she got like this. He was just going to have to wait until later to try and convince her that she was wrong. Nodding to himself, he turned his attention back to the meeting. Soon enough, it was over. As Hisagi was walking out, Iba, Renji, and Rangiku walked over to him.

"We're going drinking, you coming?"

Remembering his encounter with Soifon and how he made himself seem like a drunk, Hisagi shuddered slightly.

"I'll pass thanks."

He saw Rangiku raise her eyebrows, but she said nothing. Thank God. So the four lieutenants split up: 3 heading for the bar; one heading for home.

Hisagi felt a little ill at ease walking back to the ninth squad barracks, but he told himself that it was just a little sick feeling from all the sake he had earlier.

However, as he closed the door to him room, a dark figure darted off the rooftop.

* * *

Who is this mysterious stranger? Why are they creeping on Hisagi? You'll just have to wait and find out! It should be explained in chapter 3! :]

*review*

Also tell me which writing style you like reading better: 3rd person or 1st person. This is for another one of my fanfics. Thanks guys!


	2. Disasters for Soifon

Hey guys! The is chapter two and there is more to come! Read it; review it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach because it is property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Soifon slowly opened her eyes. A pale dawn light streamed in through the windows and filled up her room. She rolled over, still sleepy, but knowing that she had to get up. Sighing, she sat up and glanced around her room, looking for her shinigami robes and haori. She found them and slowly put them on.

'Just another day,' she thought. Or was it?

"Soifon-taichou!" A loud pounding beat in Soifon's ears.

Seriously. What did that oaf want? And couldn't it have waited another hour or so? Inwardly groaning, Soifon stalked over to the door and pulled it open.

"What, Omeada?"

Her luitents eyes opened widely as he was realizing just now that he was disturbing the captain. That idiot.

"S-S-Soifon-taichou! Someone has destroyed the 2nd squad's barracks!" Soifon's eyes narrowed.

"I see. And who has secured this perpetrator?"

"W-well you see…"  
"Omaeda." He looked up, hearing the sharpness of her voice. Embarrassed, he looked back down again and quietly responded.

"No o-one Soifon-taichou."

Her eyes narrowed again. Sometimes her vice-captain could be so stupid. He was loyal sure, even a decent fighter but he was also fat, lazy, and loud. That's everything the 2nd squad and the Covert Ops Corpsstand against. Now to top it off, he had embarrassed her in front of the other 13 protection squads by not being able to catch the criminal. Why couldn't she have gotten a more capable vice-captain? Like Kira, Iba, or… Hisagi.

Closing her eyes, Soifon put this thought out of her mind and started running in the direction of the barracks. Right now, her subordinates were being hurt and killed. She had to focus on that. Her speed increased and soon, she arrived. She gritted her teeth as she surveyed the barracks. They were a complete mess. Kneeling down, she lifted the shoulders of one of her fallen subordinates.

"Soifon-taichou." The man's voice was weak, as if it was taking all his energy just to speak. Soifon's gut clenched. It did not look good for this man.

"What was it like?" She asked, referring to the perpetrator.

"It had the shape of a man, a gigantic man. It even had a sword but it didn't use that to fight. Instead it formed this weird reiastu that shaped tentacles. That's what wrecked the buildings." The man seemed to be fading fast.

Soifon moved to place him down on the ground, but he started speaking again.

"Don't let it get a hold of you. It got me and… I think my ribs are broken. But more importantly it sucked all my reiatsu. When it did, you could see it grow just the slightest bit. It's feeding off of us."

Soifon's expression hardened. Damn that bastard monster! Gently laying the shinigami down, she told him: "help will be here soon. Omaeda has already called the fourth squad."

"I'm sorry."

"You did your best. Now just lie easy and wait."

Smiling, the man did as he was told, slipping into unconsciousness. Damn! Soifon was going to have to find this… creature before it did any more damage. Straightening up, she turned towards Omaeda.

"I am going to follow after the monster. You stay here and watch after all them," Soifon said, gesturing to the wounded 2nd squad members. Turning, she began to shunpo away, ignoring Omaeda's calls of "Soifon-taichou!"

Frowning, she paused on a rooftop. Where could it have gone? Focusing on only the reiatsu around her, she searched for anything abnormal… There! Her frown deepened. It didn't feel like a shinigami's, nor did it feel like a hollow's. That must be it. Pushing off the roof, she pursued the creature. It seemed to being heading out and away from Seireitei. Still scowling, she hurried up; determined to catch it before it left the gates. Feeling it slow down, Soifon looked around her and noticed that it was leading her into some woods along the outskirts of Seireitei. Finally, it stopped in a clearing and Soifon got her first look at it. Whatever it was, it was huge and dark; its outline human, but looked as if it wasn't solid. Red eyes gleamed, the blood thirst in them apparent. Soifon's eyes narrowed. Disgusting.

"Woman." a rough voice called out.

Soifon took a step back, surprised. Was it talking to her?

"You have been following me, woman. It is growing bothersome."

Soifon emerged from the shadows. Not wanting to waste any time, she unsheathed her sword. "I am going to kill you."  
The monster giggled. "Are you now? You think a tiny think like you has the power to stop _me_?"

Soifon clenched her jaw. "You killed my subordinates. Now, you must die as well."  
"Your subordinates you say? Does that mean you're a captain? A weakling like you?" It grinned. "Yade, yade. Looking at your haori, it seems that you really are a captain. Won't this be interesting?"

"You're underestimating me!" Soifon screamed, her reiastu rising. Yelling, she threw herself at the enemy. It raised its sword at the last second. Narrowing her eyes, Soifon pushed off, skidding across the clearing. She lifted her sword again and noticed that it felt slightly heavier this time. So her subordinate was right; this monster does drain you of energy. Flying at it again, she was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

Hisagi sat, perched in a tree along the side of the clearing Soifon was fighting in. He had been planning on helping her, since it would go faster that way. But seeing her expression and the way she talked about her subordinates, Hisagi realized that this was a fight for her, and her squad's, pride. He knew well enough to stay out of it. Besides, he was satisfied just watching from the sidelines.

Below him, Soifon darted in, getting easily deflected by the creature. Currently they were just testing each other: seeing the strengths and weaknesses of their enemy. The real battle had yet to start. Hisagi settled down, leaning up against the tree trunk.

Soinfon ran straight, then at the last second she '_shunpo_'ed behind the monster, stabbing it in the back. At the last second, it shifted causing Soifon to miss. As she did, her arm seared. Shit. Her sword had been getting progressively heavier the more she had fought with the creature. She knew it was just because every time their blades hit, he absorbed a little more of her reaitsu. She was going to have to end this soon, if she wanted to have enough energy to train with Yoruichi-sama later tonight. Lowering her stance, Soifon contemplated her options.

'Yes,' she thought. 'Yes, that's the only one.'

Hisagi's eyes narrowed. What was she doing? The monster was charging directly at her. Sure, Soifon had just released her sword, but there was something odd about it… Her stance was a little off from what it normally was. It was almost as if she was bracing herself to take the blow. Of course if she did, then it would be the perfect opening to hit the creature with Suzumebachi's ability Homonka. But surely she couldn't be planning to?

Before he realized what he was doing, Hisagi had already pushed himself off the tree and was soaring between Soifon and the mystery enemy. Midair he released his zanpakuto. Not a single thought was going through his head; it was all instincts.

"Reap! Kazeshini!"

Soifon's eyes widened a body appeared in front of her; a curved blade stopped that of the enemy's. Another identical blade ripped through its body and caused it to fall to the ground, in pain and unconscious.

"Hisagi?"

The form turned.

"Hai."

"Why did you interfere?" Her voice was dripping with venom.

Hisagi swallowed. "I thought it better for the monster not to be killed so that Kurotsuchi-taichou can take a look at it. Maybe he can discover what it is."

Soifon blinked, surprised. He had brought up a reasonable point, one that Soifon herself didn't think of. Of course, she didn't say this out loud.

"I see. Just don't get in the way again, OK? Because next time, you might end up dead."

"I understand," Hisagi replied, his head bowed.

Soifon looked at him for a moment before turning and walking away.

"I will send for someone to collect the body."  
"OK," Hisagi said, head still down.

Soifon strode away, wondering what he was thinking about.

Hisagi waited for Soifon to leave before relaxing. Was he stupid? Why did he just jump out like that? He hadn't thought about it, just acted. Stupid. At least she didn't seem to doubt his excuse of wanting to have the twelfth squad look at the creature. He honestly didn't care what happened to the monster, so long as it was gone.

He started walking away, thinking once more to Soifon. Why couldn't he see her get hurt? Why did he have to protect her?

Above him, the same dark figure as before darted away. Hisagi failed to notice it once again.

* * *

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave a review telling what you think :]

Again: 1st or 3rd person: which is better?


	3. A Night of Remembrance

Hello. This chapter is kind of confusing when Soifon and Yourichi are talking but there is an explanation in the next chapter! Anyways read and review as always.

**Disclaimer:** I really wish I own Bleach but I don't. ]:

* * *

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Soifon sat, dangling her feet in the water, looking up at the night sky. The moon cast a light everything, creating shadows in the dark. Sighing contentedly, Soifon scanned her surroundings. Kurotsuchi had yet to figure out what the monster was so she told herself that she had to stay alert, just in case. She really did not want to repeat this morning's events. Yet even though she had prepared herself, Soifon was still surprised when she figured out who a shadow creeping across the lawn belonged to.

"Hisagi-san?" She called out.

"Ohaio, Soifon-taichou. I was just out walking and thought that was you." He laughed nervously.

'Had he been following me?' Soifon thought. 'No that's ridiculous. He is Hisagi and you are you. That could and would never happen.' She frowned at herself.

"Ah…" Hisagi began.

"Would you like to join me for some sake?" The words just spilled out of Soifon's mouth. She hadn't even realized she had been thinking until she said it aloud. Quickly, she tried to cover it up. "Or you don't have to if you don't want to. Um, it was just an idea." A red tinge spread across her cheeks. Why was she blushing? That was so unlike her. Well at least it was dark…

A moments silence passed. To Soifon's surprise, Hisagi's voice rang out: "sure."

So just like that, the captain and lieutenant ended up walking next to each other, heading towards the bar. Their conversation was light and impersonal; it could have taken place between any two people.

"So how long do you think its going to take the twelfth squad to figure out what it was that attacked us?"

Soifon shrugged. "I don't much like Kurotsuchi-taichou's methods or anything about him really. But there's no denying that he is a good scientist and you have to respect that. Also, he protects Soul Society so I can't complain; granted he only does when it's convenient for him."

Hisagi nodded, a small smile hinting on his lips. "That's true, although I do feel a little bad for his research subjects. They must have it rough."

Soifon surprised him with a laugh. "Me too."

Hisagi smiled wider in return.

_'Damn Soifon,_' a voice said.

_'Suzumebachi?'_

_'Hai! You and that Hisagi are really hitting it off ain't ya?"_

_'I don't know what you're talking about. But if you could please be quiet then that would preferable.'_

_'Jeez. That's cold Soifon. Well that's my master for ya. I wish I could be like Hisagi and get through all that iciness…"_ Soifon's zampacto quieted down.

"So… do you think anyone is going to be there?" She asked, desperate to keep the conversation alive.

Hisagi looked at her, surprised. "Well probably most of the other lieutenants, and Ukitake and Kyoraku will be there, too.

"Right."

They had reached the bar, and Hisagi walked in as he slid open the door. Bracing herself, Soifon followed him. It felt like everyone in the room was staring at them, and they probably were. It was very rare that the captain of the second squad would come to a bar to drink sake, and even rarer that she would bring along a male lieutenant. In fact, it was unheard of.

Sensing the awkwardness, Hisagi turned to her.

"Do you want to wait outside while I get a bottle of sake? I figure that buying one and continuing our walk will be more comfortable than just hanging out in here."

Relieved, Soifon nodded and exited quietly. She left the door open though, and watched Hisagi get the sake. As he was about to leave, a girl ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He grinned as broke free of her hug and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. They talked for a few moments before he gestured to the door. He was probably telling the girl that Soifon was outside waiting. The girl made a face and pouted but when Hisagi gave her a final hug, she pulled away and walked off. Soon after, Hisagi exited the bar. Spotting Soifon, he walked over, his face apologetic.

"Sorry that took so long, it was really busy in there."

"Oh no, it's fine."

Soifon couldn't help but wonder who the mystery girl was though. She also couldn't figure out why it was bothering her so much. Was she jealous? She had absolutely no reason to be. It's not like she was dating Hisagi or even liked him as anything more than friends. _'God that's so embarrassing_,' She thought. Because that idea was still in her head when Hisagi offered a drink, Soifon drank up without a hesitation.

"Wow you really drink, eh?"

"Uh, yeah." Soifon felt a tinge seep across her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Maybe she did drink that a little too fast… Before she realized what she was asking, she started talking about the girl from the bar.

"So who was the mystery girl?"

Hisagi seemed surprised, but he didn't hesitate in the slightest when he replied.

"Yuri."

"She seems like a nice girl."

Hisagi smiled. "She is."

"So how long have you guys been dating?"

"Oh, um, no. We're not dating. She's just an old childhood friend I knew from Rungokai. She and I are like siblings."

"Oh," Soifon looked down, her eyes sad. She had probably delved way too far into Hisagi's personal life; old friends could mean so much to a person. She stumbled, only to be caught by strong hands.

"I think I'm drunk," she said.

"Yep, I think so, too. So which way is it to your room?"

Soifon looked up at Hisagi in surprise. Was he going to bring her back? Assuming so, she started giving directions. In almost no time they had arrived at the captain's room. Hisagi slid open the door and guided her to her bed. She lay down on it, feeling the cool sheets beneath her was a relief. Sighing, she said one final thing to Hisagi.

"Arigato."

If he was surprised or confused about what she was thanking him for, he didn't show it. He simply responded that it was nothing and left her room. As he pulled the door shut, two figures stood watching him. Both were oblivious to each other and he was oblivious to both. And as Hisagi wandered off, one made their move.

Just as Soifon was drifting off, her door slid open away.

"Hisagi-kun?"

The form in the door smiled.

"No, Soifoin, it's me."

"Y-Yourichi-sama!" Soifon struggled, trying to get out of bed so she could bow, but Youichi shunpoed over and gently pushed her back down to the covers.

"Soifon."

"Hai, Yourichi-sama?"

"I thought that you said you were done with dating because of the last one." Youirichi's voice was soft and gentle.

Soifon's face burned and tears stung her eyes.

"I'm not dating him and I don't like him in that sense. I don't think he even considers us friends."

Yourichi raised her eyebrows. "So you blew off out training session for a guy that you're not even friends with?"

Soifon's eyes flew open. "Our training session! I completely forgot… I'm sorry Yourichi-sama!"

"It's fine, just…"

"What?"

"I went looking for you after you didn't show up and I saw you walking with Hisagi-fukutaichou. You seemed so different."

Soifon lowered her eyes. She knew what Yourichi was talking about.

"It's just when I'm with him, I don't feel like myself. I feel and act like how I was before I joined covert ops corps, before I met you, before…" Soifon's words caught in her throat. "Before…"

Yourichi closed her eyes, knowing what Soifon was going to say, and knowing how much it was going to hurt to say.

"Before, before Kakashi died." Soifon finally managed.

Yourichi's face softened. It was sad to see Soifon, who was normally so strong and sure, weak and vulnerable. Slowly, she gathered her up into her arms and held her there, giving her support without words. This seemed to help Soifon because after a few moments she was able to continue.

"I think that Hisagi reminds me of him, and so when I'm around him, I act like how I did when I was with Kakashi. But I don't want to act like how I did before. I was so immature and irresponsible. But mostly, it hurts because I am always reminded of… of that day."

Soifon began to shake lightly, so Yourichi hugged her closer, frowning. After several minutes, Soifon began to doze lightly. Hopefully a happy dream was floating though her mind. Only once Yourichi was convinced that Soifon would not wake, did she quietly stand up and exit the room. With one final look at Soifon, she pulled to door shut. A small frown still tugged the edges of her lips down. She had one more stop she wanted to make, but that could wait until morning.

She walked away, and as soon as she was certainly gone the second figure on the roof darted down to the door. Cautiously, they slid it open.

* * *

Review telling me what you think. Send messages with comments or concerns. Vote in my poll please. More coming soon. :D


	4. History Uncovered

Hello. So I know that I haven't updated in around 2 weeks and I'm really sorry, things have been a little crazy with me because of all my school work. However that is changed as I have 2 chapters for different stories. Now this chapter explains a lot, and it might be really confusing so if it is, I apologize. Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, nor its characters.

* * *

Hisagi awoke in a black so dark that it was impossible to see anything, even if it was two feet in front of his face. However, he couldn't quiet figure out why his sight was completely gone because his internal sense of time was indicating that it was morning. So why was it darker than the night?

"Hello?" He heard a sure voice call out, a voice that he easily recognized.

"Hello," he responded, a feeling of dread sinking in his stomach.

A soft groan was also heard. "Hisagi-san?"

"Hai, Soifon-taichou."

"Shit."

"Do you know what we are doing here?"

"I know what I am doing here but as for you I have no idea."

"Well what are you doing here?"

There was a pause just long enough to make Hisagi think that Soifon had not heard him. Just as he went to repeat his question, she answered.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well what-" Hisagi began but a third voice cut him off.

"If you're not going to tell him then I certainly will."

Hisagi's brow furrowed in confusion; this was a voice he didn't recognize in the slightest. It was apparent that Soifon did though, as she let out a low sigh.

"I thought it was you, Iruka."

"You know him, Soifon-taichou?" Hisagi asked.

"Yes, she does," the man, Iruka answered.

Suddenly, Hisagi's vision came flooding back to him. Quickly, he asserted his surrounding and was not pleased with what he saw. He was bound to a chair by reiatsu ropes and faced a tall, lean man whose face was destroyed by scars. Turning his head to the right, he discovered that Soifon was in the same predicament as he was. They were in a large room with no windows or doors; how they got in was a complete mystery.

Hisagi began to speak, but found that had completely disappeared. What the hell was going on?

"I guess I should start at the beginning. But before I do, I am assuming that you wish to know just how all these phenomena with your voice and sight work, right?"

Hisagi stiffly nodded and to his annoyance Iruka laughed. "Well you see my dear shinigami, I am, if this is not too conceited, a genius with medications and poisons and such. I can create a substance that will force the subject to do anything I wish. That's how I got you here now without anyone noticing; I drugged you. And that terrible monster you guys fought yesterday? He was just an ordinary hollow injected with one of my drugs. It's impressive isn't it?"

"Iruka," Soifon's voice called out. "Why did you bring him here? You have sought me out to seek your revenge, but why do you bring an innocent bystander into this? Let Hisagi go, and you can kill me in any means you desire."

"Now, now, Soifon, I don't really think you're at much of a position to bargain. After all, I have complete power over you currently."

Soifon's purple eyes flashed, her hatred for Iruka etched into every line in her face. Hisagi was intimidated by the glare she was giving the man, but he couldn't help but interrupting. He wanted an explanation and his desire for it could not be silenced even by Soifon's angry purple eyes.

"What's your reason to kill Soifon?"

Iruka turned to watch Hisagi. "Once upon a time, there were two brothers who were living in Rukongai and although they weren't technically brothers, they grew up in the same household so they considered themselves to be family. Their life wasn't good, but it was decent and they were satisfied with it which was all that mattered. One day, they were walking down the street when they saw this girl. She was short and defiant, and the two brothers quickly became friends with. For several years, they spent time together, stealing food to survive and attempting to live as best as they could. Over this time, the older of the two brothers, Kakashi, fell in love with this short, defiant girl. She claimed that they would always be together, no matter what.

"Well obviously something changed and those words soon became a lie. The girl left the two brothers because she decided that she was too good for them and that living with them was a complete waste of time. She decided to become a shinigami and join the Covert Ops Corps and never once look back on her past.

"Kakashi was torn about this departure, really torn. For the longest time, he said that he would wait for the girl to realize her mistake and come running back to him. The only flaw was, the girl never returned. This turned Kakashi bitter, and he began to plot against Soul Society and against the girl he once loved.

"As it happens, Soul Society caught wind of this rebellion and they had to take care of it. Of course, the best way to permanently silence these rebels is to kill them. They sent one female captain and a squad of shinigami. When the captain arrived, we were astonished to discover that it was our old friend and I knew that although Kakashi hated her, his heart leapt with joy when he saw her. The feelings must have been one sided because we were soon overpowered. The captain stood over our trembling bodies and just stared down at us. One of the shinigami asked her what her next order would be and she says only two words: kill them. Then she turns and strides out of the room, finally able to leave her past behind her.

"Yet she wasn't quiet able to. As I mentioned before, I am a genius when it comes to drugs and I invented one that makes me feign death. As soon as the first sword blow hit me, I injected it into my arm. The shinigami thought that I was dead, so they left me there, in that filthy, rotting house. And now I have come back. After all these years, I am finally able to seek the revenge my brother tried to hard to accomplish. So Soifon, how does it make you feel to be the one who is defenseless? How does it make you feel to know that your fate is completely in my hands?"

There was a long, tense silence in which Iruka's last words seemed to hang in the air. Soifon cleared her throat as if she couldn't get it to move, but finally she began to speak. When she did, Hisagi was astounded at her tone; it wasn't angry or defensive, it just sounded sad and misjudged. "Is that really what you think happened?"

"Are you saying its not?" Iruka spat.

"Yes, I am. You don't understand what really happened."

"Well then tell me. Tell me this huge secret you think you have. Fill my head with the same lies you told Kakashi!"

"Kakashi and I had always believed that everyone had a place in life that they were destined to be in, and we were constantly searching for ours. That was probably what drew us so close together, what made us so unable to separate. However, that was also what tore us apart.

"One day, I thought that my place may lie as a shinigami, so I made up my mind to go become one so I could see. I tried to convince Kakashi to come as well, but he had bad experiences with them so he refused. I decided to try on my own anyways, promising him that I would come back and see him every week so that I didn't forget about him.

"For the first few months I did, but each time, the visits grew progressively more strained. I found that Kakashi didn't want me to continue down this path, but I was determined to. Finally one day it ended when we got into a screaming match and he told me to get the hell away and never come back. It was then that he gave up on me, and decided to go against shinigami because he blamed them for my leaving.

"When Yamato heard about the threat, he sent me and some of my best men to go assess and eliminate the problem. They were direct orders that I couldn't possibly go against so when I arrived and had defeated you, I had no choice but to kill you."

"No choice?" Iruka broke out. "There's always a choice!"

"You still don't understand it do you? Your brother had turned against me and you had turned against me, and although you both would have been willing to give up your life to save me in the past, it was just that. It was the past, and you had moved on, leaving me no choice but to move on, too. Our places in life were set it stone, and on that day it became apparent that they were eternities apart."

"Stop giving me all this shit about 'places in life'! You expect me to believe that?"

"Don't you remember the day when Kakashi talked to you about it, and you laughed it all off? He was embarrassed and didn't want to mention it to you again since it wasn't really that significant in your relationship. When he did realize that it was important, it was too late to tell you because then he would have to admit to years of lying."

"That's not true! I refuse to believe it!"

"Weather you believe it or not, that is the truth!" Soifon started yelling back, her anger and reiatsu rising dangerously fast.

Suddenly, their surroundings started blurring and melding, changing into something else entirely. Looking around once more, Hisagi determined that they were in a cave high in the mountains overlooking a gorgeous vista of all of Soul Society. It seemed as through Soifon had blown off the effects of the drugs and her reiatsu ropes with sheer power.

Iruka's eyes flew open and he attempted to back up, but Soifon was already striding across the stone ground.

"Fight me," she snarled.

"What?" Iruka was practically trembling now.

"I said fight me. No drugs, no swords, no interferences. You claim to want me dead more than anything in the world, more than your own life even. So prove it. Fight me and show me that you value my death so highly."

Squaring his shoulders, Iruka looked Soifon directly in the eyes. "Fine, you can have your fight. In a way, I will be glad when this is all over."

He closed his eyes, his reiatsu rising infinitely higher until it was literally shaking the cave, tiny pebbles falling from the ceiling. One bounced off of Soifon's arm and her eyes narrowed. Although her reiatsu was still high from when she last raised it, she increased it once more. It was then that Hisagi realized this battle was for far more that just who lives and who dies. It was even more important that a fight of pride. This was about remembrance of one they had lost long ago.

Soifon's stance lowered into a more defensive one, her legs slightly crouched and her arms up and luring Iruka to attack. As he did, she sprang up and met him in the air, blocking his punch with her shin. They continued sparring, arms and legs flashing and slicing at one another, each more deadly than the previous. After one particularly painful collision, Soifon pushed off of Iruka's arm and did a back flip through the air, landing on the cave's vertical stone wall. Before she could develop a proper stance, Iruka was already soaring through the air towards her, arm outstretched in a punch. Quickly hitting it away, Soifon ducked and leapt off the wall, kicking at Iruka. He bent his back and neck, leaning away, and grapping her foot, he spun her into a powerful kick of his own. She formed a block but the kick sent her tumbling to the ground, somersaulting through the air until she slammed hard into the stone. She coughed, and a shower of crimson blood flew upwards before raining back down to the ground. Standing up, she winced. Iruka was seriously going all out, forcing her to use her best technique without out a sword – flash cry. Raising her reiatsu and concentrating it towards her arms, she sprang at Iruka. Her captain's haiori was ripped and blown off by the intensity of her reiatsu; the pieces fluttered through the air before littering the ground, destroyed. Soifon flew straight at Iruka, shupoing at the last second to the side slightly where she attacked from. He was able to form a last minute block, but the hastiness was apparent. She continued punching and kicking at him; he managed to block each one, but he never had enough time to counterattack. Finally, with one well placed kick, Soifon managed to get underneath his guard and smack him hard in the stomach. He flew backwards, and she followed up with a punch right to the center of his face. Spit flew out of Iruka's mouth as he crashed painfully to the floor, his leg twitching in an attempt to move. Soifon stood over him.

"It's over, Irukua. You lost," her voice didn't sound like a triumphant, bragging winner though; mostly it sounded sad as if she hadn't wanted to win all along.

"Nothings over yet," Iruka snarled, his body shaking as he attempted to rise from where he had fallen just moments before.

Soifon's eyes opened as he raised his reiatsu higher than it had gone the entire fight. If he didn't kill Soifon in this next clash, then he would die from over expenditure. He sprang off the ground, soaring towards Soifon as she shunpoed out of the way. However, he was ready for that and swung down over her head in a potentially fatal blow. She raised her arm to block and then hit back, swinging her leg towards him. He stopped it and attacked more viciously. Now it was Soifon on defense, parrying one strike after another, barely able to keep up. He was going to hit her, if not with this attack, then the next one or the one after that. It was inevitable; the one question was when it was going to happen. Yet suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening in fear as he looked down at his hand; his fingertips were slowly dissolving. A grimace on his face, he quietly raised his gaze to meet Soifon's.

"I guess this is the end; I no longer have the energy to continue. Congratulations, you and Kakashi's replacement win."  
"What do you mean Kakashi's replacement? You think I'm replacing him? After all we've been through, you think that I could replace him?"

"I don't know," Iruka's voice was soft, and his outline was simmering as if at any second it would fade away completely.

"Iruka, you have to believe me. I never wanted it to come down to this. I never wanted any of this to happen, to have anyone die. I wish I could just turn back time so that the three of us could be together until the end."

Slowly closing his eyes, Iruka's body began to face. In a whisper so quiet that it could have just been imagined he said: "I know." And like smoke disappearing in the wind, he was gone.

* * *

Well, I hope that was clear enough, Soifon's past makes sense in my head so its hard to tell if my explaination of it makes sense to you or not. My apologies if it doesn't. The next, and probably final, chapter should be coming soon, in about a week or so.

My poll is still going on: 1st person or 3rd person: which do you prefer? You can leave a review telling me or vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks!


	5. Till The End

So this is it. The final chapter. It is fairley short, but hopefully sweet? Well anyways, read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Bleach!

* * *

"Soifon?" Hisagi's voice sounded wrong in the situation; it was too loud, too rough.

The captain looked over at him but didn't speak. There were no traces of anger on her face though, so he took his chances and sat down next to her, and it was only then that he noticed her softly shaking shoulders and realized that she was crying.

"Soifon, listen –"

"Stop. Please stop. Hisagi, what you are about to say are words that I don't want to hear, so for the benefit of us both please, go your separate way and let me deal as a captain should."

Hisagi paused for a moment, watching Soifon's adamant face that refused to change or show emotion on, her eyes trained straight in front of her. If it hadn't been for the slight catch of breath in her throat, Hisagi wouldn't have been able to tell she was alive for her moments were still and her noises silent.

"What are you talking about?" He tried cautiously.

"I've been here before and I know what happens next: you apologizing for my loss with words such as "sorry"; you giving me strange looks like you are sizing me up; you treading cautiously around me as if I am about to break." She shook her head slightly and firmly. "I'm telling you, I don't need that. So please, take your opinions, words, and what else you're thinking and go."

"I'm not like that, you know, Soifon?"

"Really. Then why have you come here if not to comfort me with words of false pity?"

Again, Hisagi paused, trying to formulate a response. "I never really knew what to make of you, I guess because you never let anyone behind that wall to let us see what you really feel. Because of that I felt nervous, judged, as if what I was doing wasn't enough which sounds slightly ridiculous, I suppose. After all, you weren't my captain so what should your judgments mean to me? But despite me efforts not to, I did care, a lot more than I should have."

Hisagi took a deep breath, pushing through and avoiding Soifon's eye contact at all costs as if he still feared what she may think. "Today, I figured it out. You always had that mask, that façade that separated you from the rest of the world and gave you an air of invincibility. That's what I had always wanted: that strength, that courage. I guess in my own unique way I idolized you, wanted to be unbreakable like you. But today, seeing you fall and get hurt, more emotionally than physically, it changed how I felt. No longer were you the shinigami of perfection, the shinigami always in control. It was humanizing in a sick sort of way because seeing you in pain was the only way for me to realize that you are not so different from me after all."

"That's great. So I completely fall to pieces in front of you and you enjoyed it because you used it as a learning experience. Brilliant, Hisagi, truly brilliant."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"No? Then what are you saying?"

"I saw you weak; I saw you lonely. I saw you wishing for someone that you could open up to, to tell them all your secrets, but you were too proud to ask for them. So I guess that's what I'm saying. I'll be that someone: if you need me, or even if you don't, if you're sad, or even if you don't realize you are."

"I've heard that one before. Hell, I've lived that one before. Did you not pay attention to Iruka's words? How do you think Kakashi and I felt about each other? It was exactly like that. Why do you think that you and I will be any different?"

"Maybe because we are both shinigami. Maybe because you know fully what's at risk now. Maybe because, weather we admit it or not, we need each other." Hisagi turned his gaze to meet Soifon's for the first time since they began talking and they watched each other for a moment before Soifon turned to look at the floor, embarrassed. "You pick the reason."

To Hisagi's surprise, Soifon stood to walk to the side of the cave, her back to him. "I know this isn't going to work between us, so what is the point of trying if all that faces us is disappointment and pain?"

"It's not going to end like that."

"But what if it does, Hisagi? Do you really want to go through all that pain?" Soifon spun around to look at Hisagi, her purple eyes flashing with emotions and tears.

"If it means that I got to spend my time with you, if it means that we get to be together for however small a time, then what pain that comes with it is well worth the suffering." Hisagi spoke while standing up and walking closer and closer to Soifon and farther and farther out onto the ledge.

"You don't really mean that-"

"What if I do?" Hisagi was still approaching Soifon and she began to back up, their footfalls in sync until she reached the very end of the ledge; a few rocks tumbled down the side of the mountain, symbolizing what would happen if she took one more step backwards.

"Prove it," she taunted, unable to think of what else to say.

Hisagi took the final step separating the two so they stood just inches apart, able to hear the other's soft breathing.

"You really want me to prove it?" He murmured, his voice almost quieter than his breaths.

"Yes," she whispered back although she wasn't sure if she truly did.

Yet, he leaned in anyway, his face drawing ever nearer to hers until their lips finally met in a frantic movement bringing them together, their hands grasping at what they could find: hair, clothes, arms, neck. It was as if they had been made for each other, their bodies melted together as they kissed deeper and more passionately. Time seemed to stop and it was impossible to say for how long they stood simply lost in each other before they finally broke apart. When their eyes met, Hisagi's joy was met with sadness and even a touch of regret by Soifon.

"Something's wrong," he whispered, his brow creasing.

"Hisagi, listen. I know that you think this is going to last forever, but how likely is that? I hate to crush this, but time progresses and people change. Our relationship is going to evolve and eventually end. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

"It's going to last forever – 'till the very end."

Soifon found a smile forming on her lips at his optimism. "Really. Just how do you know this? What assurances do I have that you are really going to be here until the end?"

"Because you never really know when the end is. It might happen now… or now. It could happen at any second, and if we wanted to, we could make it happen right now. So then I can prove to you that I will always be here."

"Really."

"Really."

"Just how are you going to prove this to me?"  
"Like this," he whispered.

Grabbing Soifon's hand, he flung himself off the side of the cliff, dragging her along with him. She gave a cry of surprise mixed with excitement and fear as they tumbled to the ground. The colors and shapes of the world blurred to form a confusing jumble of streaks that made Soifon's head hurt. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blocked all this out. Maybe they would crash to the ground together and Hisagi would truly prove that he was there to the end; maybe they would be saved and the end would be several years in the future. Either way, Soifon has no other choice but to grab Hisagi's hand firmly, the warmth flooding through her body as she spun closer and closer to the ground of reality.

* * *

So what are your opinions of the final chapter? Well written or poorly done? Too much of a clique? Leave a comment letting me know!

Also, I realize that I had Soifon and Hisagi get out of character, but it was necessary to progress with the story and I apologize.

Thanks for your patience as I updated this story for the final time :)


End file.
